


The New Order

by Bam4Me



Series: Jedi Keepers [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Swap, Anakin is 20 and Obi is 4, First of a series, Gen, He just wants a fucking nap, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Obi-Wan, Jedi are sort of kept as pets but not in a slave way, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine is sort of good but hes still a sith sooooo, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Anakin always knew he would be the head of the Sith and Jedi order one day, but the training to take care of so many people is harder than he expected, so, Master Palpatine decides he needs to know what it's like to take care of one of the most sensitive and small members of the entire order, a little jedi named Obi-Wan.This is going to be fun.





	The New Order

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like this should be chapters and not a series of one shots, so a little refresher in case any of you haven't figured out how I decide series from chapter fics yet: a chapter fic is a unanimous plot with sequential chapters that occur in order, and usually within a very close time period. A series is for a set of stories set in the same universe that don't actually contain the same overall plot and can be read out of order (if confusion is your thing).
> 
> Overall, this series will have more to it, but it's not all gonna happen within the same small time period.
> 
> Also, yes, this series has Jedi being pretty much kept as pets. They don't count as padawans so Anakin could also take a padawan too, but they're pretty much training them to grow up and be healers and farmers and peacekeepers, but also, they pretty much treat them like spoiled coddled pets.
> 
> padawansuggest.tumblr.com

Anakin came back to his and Qui-Gon’s quarters with a little sigh, pleased to see the day come to an end. He really wasn’t ready to take over as head of the Sith order yet, but Master Palpatine was giving him more and more responsibility in preparation for the time to come, trying to get him ready to shoulder the immense weight of taking care of all the lives under him, both sith and jedi.

 

Anakin couldn’t help but think that it would be simpler to have ended up in the jedi ranks instead of the sith. Oh, he knew that it would be his mantle one day, to take care of the whole order, to be in charge when Palpatine finally gets his well deserved rest after having been head of the order for over a hundred years now, but it would be more simple one day. To be a peacekeeper instead of a warrior, to be someone’s coddled pet and never expected to fight.

 

Of course, those fantasies usually tapered off with him wearing a collar at Padmé’s feet, because he could think of no sweeter owner than that of his angel, no one more worthy to hold his leash…

 

He should sleep before he passes out. With his classes finally finished for the year unless he’s stupid enough to take another advanced temporal physics class, he’s finally done running himself ragged and Maser Palpatine has started working him to the bone on how to run an order.

 

It’s not _his_ fault he was born of some prophecy, it’s an archaic way to pick a new order head in his opinion, but it’s what the force wills, and they are all slaves to the will of the force. They do it’s bidding or face the consequences.

 

Qui-Gon was sitting at one of the plush soft couches in their quarters -Anakin tried not to think about how lonely it would be when he finally has to leave the presence of his master for his own quarters, how much he will miss the companionship- while he read a book, enjoying a nice cup of tea -leaf water, that Anakin had never developed a taste for after leaving the beautiful harsh desert that had been his home as a child, some days, just enjoying water itself was a godsend- while the artificial dark set over the whole of Coruscant.

 

“You are getting in quite late.”

 

Anakin sighed, putting up his cloak next to the door. “Master Palpatine wanted me to sit with him on a meeting overseeing the Jedi negotiation council, said that I am progressed enough in my training that I need to stop thinking of just the Sith order, and think of the _Sith and Jedi_ order, a unified whole with all it’s working parts.”

 

Qui-Gon set down his data pad, giving a sage nod. “Growing up in the Sith order, we’re taught to only concern ourselves with the goings of Jedi when we are given their care, or needed in battle. Being the head of the order will be very different indeed, you will need to learn their peacekeeping politics and the will of the force that they follow in the galaxy.”

 

Sith were not often permitted to take control of Jedi, not unless the force willed it, for Jedi were the word of the force, and Sith were the sword. A sith could so easily bring their wrath upon those around them, and only a jedi could temper that anger. But even so, sith were so much more powerful, that only those given the blessing of the force would be permitted to take care of them, because it was easy to harm them.

 

Master Palpatine was truly so well versed in the will of the force, he would never allow a Sith in his order to harm a Jedi. Anakin hoped to be a master like him one day, utterly loving towards the Jedi under his care.

 

Master Qui-Gon himself was a blessed caregiver for the jedi younglings, often being chosen to go on missions of diplomacy with them, to the point where he could even be a diplomat himself, after years of studying their kinder ways. He had raised Feemor, a wonderful Jedi even now, and Anakin knew the master was eagerly hopeful for another jedi to raise to guild this galaxy.

 

It was decided, that he would be the best in the Sith order to raise a future head of the order, a man who would give understanding a knowledge to their charge. Anakin was grateful for the care his master had given him.

 

He rounded the living room couch and paused, taking in the overly large _gift wrapped_ present in the middle of the room. “...oh no…”

 

Qui-Gon gave him his full attention, grinning like the chaos loving sith he was. “Oh yes, that was sent fr you about a half hour ago, Master Palpatine thinks that you are doing _very well_ in your training, and deserve a nice reward.”

 

Anakin felt his eye twitch, and he openly cringed. “A _reward,_ , a reward that needs _air holes_ in the box? Force, Master, I thought you brought home another little tooka, I didn’t think you brought home a human! …this is a human right?”

 

Qui-Gon gave a little motion towards the oversized blue box. There was a massive ribbon around the whole thing, a big bow on the top, and _air holes_ around the sides. “You’ll just have to see, Padawan mine.”

 

Anakin didn’t want to open the box. He was going to open it up, and find some cute kid, or worse, a nexus cub or something, and his heart was going to melt like putty, and then he was going to have to devote even more of his time to taking care of pathetic little creatures -when his master wasn’t regularly stealing custody, or his loving fiance wasn’t demanding custody rights as well- and then he was going to be a sleep deprived master of the order who let little creatures -and his wife- walk all over him and-

 

He opened the box, and his heart _melted_.

 

There was a child in the box, maybe… four? Five? Oh he was so little it was hard to tell, and he was curled up, fast sleep on an oversized cushion at the bottom of the box, a fleece blanket tossed messily over him while he cuddled up to a gundark plushie, looking utterly adorable.

 

Anakin felt him in the force and couldn’t help but hold his breath for a second in shock. A little baby jedi. He’s been blessed with a little baby jedi to take care of. It was honestly, an honor.

 

Sith were rarely chosen so young as him to take care of jedi, and the boy in the gift box was young as well. He must have been top of his class. Either that, or Palpatine had personally chosen the child that he thought would be perfect for Anakin.

 

Even those sith that raised a jedi to adulthood were very unlikely to leave their jedi once their training was done. The only reason Feemor had left Qui-Gon was that Feemor was so taken with Xanatos that when the sith had left the temple, Feemor had gone with him. Sith who took care of Jedi were… well, it was almost a promise of lifelong companionship between them. To be chosen to be trusted with a youngling, a youngling of _any_ kind or temperament, it was a show of trust.

 

Anakin had to scrub his eyes for a moment when the little one shifted on the pillow he was tucked up in, letting out a big yawn, not wanting the little one too see how effected he was by this. It really was an honor.

 

He shifted sleepily for almost a full minute in his cosy little sleeping spot before he finally opened his eyes, looking up at him with deep soulful grey eyes that looked wise beyond their years. He had bright red hair and soft little freckles.

 

“Are you mine?”

 

Anakin wondered how to properly answer that. Wasn’t there supposed to be some sort of ceremony in accepting a jedi child for training? Some sort of braid he was supposed to give him, some sort of passage to recite? He couldn’t for the life of him, remember what it was right now.

 

He nodded, a little bit stupidly. “Yes. I’m Anakin. What’s your name, sweetling?”

 

The little one gave him a bright smile, beaming like a thousand suns, looking utterly precious. “I’m Obi-Wan! I’m almost five!” He sat up, holding up his little hands in a silent demand to be picked up, and Anakin aquesed, lifting the small body out of the box, bringing the stuffed gundark with him when the little one refused to let it go. He stood there for a moment, just holding the little one to his chest, giving Qui-Gon a wide eyed frantic look while his master laughed at him behind his data pad, looking way too amused.

 

Yes, well, sometimes life is strange. Sometimes people just give you a kid. Sometimes, times like this, Anakin wondered why the galaxy couldn’t just let him sleep.

 

Obi-Wan yawned against his neck, and Anakin wondered if maybe the little one would agree with him. Maybe they could take a nap together.

**Author's Note:**

> padawansuggest.tumblr.com


End file.
